


Five the Traitor

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [19]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Self Aware, characters speaking directly to the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Five's got a problem with the title
Relationships: Einar/Number Five
Series: Lorictober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 5





	Five the Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence spun off the prompt and I went from there.

“Why am I the only one with a title? Have you heard of Four the leader or Six the Storm or Nine the brash or Seven the healer or Eight- we’re going to leave that one alone.”

“Because you killed him,” Einar reminded him from the couch watching Five pace.

“You tried to kill Nigel, Einar. It doesn’t make anybody like you. And I haven’t heard of you having a label.”

“I think Adam has a title. Adamus, the good Mogadorian. Sam the sidekick.”

Five stared at him. “But I’m a Loric.”

Einar smiled at him. “A very unique Loric. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. I wouldn’t have gone looking for you.”


End file.
